


The Navigator Sees The Most

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time Sex, M/M, Yosuke nails Rise, sex at school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: After Yosuke is chosen as Souji's destined partner in the second labyrinth he flashes the other boy his dick to prove that he is not a girl. Rise manages to re-establish contact with them in time to see Yosuke's goods. What will happen when she pulls Yosuke into a storage room to talk about what she saw?





	The Navigator Sees The Most

"Hey! Do I look like a girl to you?!" Yosuke tried in vain to stop Souji from pushing the door to the chapel open. "Because I'm not! Want me to prove it? I'll expose myself if that's what it takes!"

 

"Please. I'd love to see anything you have to show me."

 

Yosuke should have noticed that something was wrong with how his best friend was talking, and acting, but Yosuke was too busy panicking.

 

"Okay! I'll show you that I'm not a girl!" His hands shook a little as he dragged his zipper down, undid the button and flashed Souji his dick. "See? I'm male!"

 

"Senpai! Cut this..." Rise broke off with a gasp as Yosuke tugged his boxers back up a second to slow.

 

"R-Rise?"

 

"I... I didn't see anything!" Her hands were covering her mouth and her cheeks were bright red.

 

Oh God! Had he just flashed Risette?! But at least it couldn't get any worse right?!

 

It got worse as Naoto burst into the room half a second later, before Yosuke had a chance to zip his pants back up.

 

"Senpai snap out of it! Yosuke watch out!" Yosuke turned back to his friend just in time to be kissed, hot and wet.

 

He shoved Souji away. "Partner what the hell?"

 

Souji blinked rapidly, his eyes slowly clearing and refocusing on Yosuke. "What happened?" A gasp and the sound of a zipper not his own, and it was then Yosuke realized that Souji had also unzipped. Had his dick been out for the girls to see?

 

Souji disappeared into the bustle of the fake school as soon as the goho-m had finished transporting them out of the labyrinth.

 

Sighing, Yosuke spun on his heel and headed off in the opposite direction.

 

He'd gotten his first kiss from a boy, from his best friend. How he felt about that even he didn't know. It had happened so fast that he was still processing the fact that he had been kiss in the first place.

 

“Senpai, do you have a moment?”

 

“Rise-chan? Uh, yeah, I guess you want to talk about what happened?” For the first time since meeting the former idol, Yosuke found that he could not look at her.

 

“Yeah, I do. In private.” She pulled open a nearby door to a storage room. “After you.”

 

Yosuke swallowed hard as he entered the room, apprehensious though he didn't quite know why.

 

"So uh... why exactly did you have your pants open in the labyrinth?"

 

"Wow, straight to the point. So you did see?" Yosuke took a deep breath. "Souji was acting weird, like he was actually interested in marrying me. But I'm not a girl and its not legal for two guys to marry, not in this country anyway. So uh... I was trying to prove that I'm not a girl."

 

"Oh! Yeah that makes sense now. At first I thought that you were also addled, ya know, and well, wanted something but that didn't fit with the way you pushed him off of you."

 

"Wait you thought that I wanted...!" Yosuke took a step backwards in shock.

 

"Normally, no. But if a Shadow was controlling your mind, then maybe. Besides, Senpai's pants were also open although I couldn't see if he had his dick out or not; it was the wrong angle."

 

"If you want to know that ask Souji. I didn't look so I also have no idea." Yosuke bit back his frustration; he was alone with the girl of his dreams and she was asking him about his best friend. Of course she was; everyone knew that she had a thing for Souji.

 

"Yosuke?"

 

"I'm sorry. It's just... everything. Being trapped here, almost marrying a dude, flashing you. Its all a bit too much and I just want to go home and have a long, hot shower." He wanted to leave but she was blocking his path to the door. "Was there something else?"

 

"I'd never seen one before today."

 

"Huh?" Yosuke's cheeks flamed but she couldn't mean that could she?

 

"I've done some risque photo shots but I'm still a minor so they were all tame. I've never shown my body to a boy nor have I seen a boys. I'll admit that I got curious a few months ago and looked at pictures of guys dicks online but today was the first time I saw one in person, and even then it was through my Persona. So uh... would you mind showing me again? I'll let you see all of me in return."

 

"What? Really? I want some insurance that you'll keep your word here first."

 

She nodded and reached up under her skirt; seconds later a lacy thong was dangling from one finger.

 

Yosuke swallowed hard; shit he was starting to get hard. "Okay well, don't be offended if he's a little happy to see you if you get what I mean." His hands shook slightly as he unbuckled his belt before undoing the snap and pulling the zipper down.

 

She gasped as he pulled his boxers down, exposing himself. "I didn't expect you to be so..." She broke off to wet her lips with the tip of her tongue.

 

"Hard?"

 

"Big. I expected you to be average. That is not average."

 

"Oh." He couldn't suppress a small smile at the compliment.

 

"Okay my turn." There was an old desk shoved into the corner which she hopped up onto after moving a heavy box in front of the door to keep someone else from opening it from outside. "Wow now that I'm doing this I'm more nervous than I thought I'd be."

 

"Hey you don't have to if you don't want to."

 

"We made a deal, Yosuke. I don't go back on deals, and you fulfilled your end." The tip of single finger glided up his shaft from root to tip and Yosuke's breath caught in his throat.

 

His eyes were on her as she sat back down on the desk, leaning back with her legs spread and flipped her skirt up.

 

Yosuke had to squeeze his base hard to keep from cumming then and there. This was Risette who was showing him her pussy and this had to be a dream right?

 

But no, in his dreams she was always smiling seductively at him, but the girl before him was frowning, nervous uncertainty clear on her face. "Are you okay?"

 

"How... do I look okay?"

 

"You're Risette! Of course you look great!"

 

"Yosuke, I'm serious. I'm confidant about my breasts but..." She broke off biting her lip.

 

"Hey, you trust me right?"

 

"Yeah of course I do."

 

"Then just relax." He knelt in front of her and softly, gently kissed her clit, before letting his tongue dart out to taste her.

 

"Yosuke!" Her hands grabbed his hair, silently urging him on.

 

He licked her again, milking a small cry from her which egged him on. Sucking softly he slipped a finger inside her.

 

She was wetter than he had expected. "You like that?"

 

"Yeah. Keep going."

 

Yosuke didn't need to be told twice. Slipping a second finger inside her wet warmth he began alternating suction with massaging strokes of his tongue.

 

"Wow, you're really bad at this!"

 

"It's my first time so shut up!" Their eyes met and then they were both laughing.

 

"Hey maybe when we get out of here you can come over and read up on technique and try again?"

 

"Seriously? But don't you like Souji?"

 

"Yeah I do. I'm pretty sure he's pursuing Chie though." She sighed. "So I decided to look at other guys and, well you caught my eye. You treat everyone with respect, are kind and kinda cute. Plus its obvious that you like me so no issues there."

 

Yosuke blushed softly. "Only kinda cute?"

 

"Okay maybe a bit more than kinda."

 

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand; not very graceful but he didn't want her juices on his lips when he kissed her.

 

"Can I kiss you?"

 

"Trying to forget the fact that Souji stole your first kiss?"

 

"I had forgotten that until you mentioned it! B-but yeah, I want to overwrite that, if I can."

 

She nodded and he stood up and moved closer, softly pressing his mouth against hers.

 

Moaning softly, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer.

 

Stepping even closer, he felt his leaking dick rub against her pussy and jerked back. "Shit!"

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"I'm not wearing a rubber, and even precum can get a girl pregnant. I need to be more careful."

 

"Naoto thinks that because this is outside reality and time has all but stopped that pregnancy won't be an issue but she's not one hundred percent certain."

 

"Wait, when did you talk to Naoto about that?"

 

"Just before tracking you down. Now, come here. I wanna feel that bad boy inside me."

 

Yosuke swallowed hard, suddenly hyper aware that he was not dreaming, that this was real.

 

"A-are you sure that is a good idea? You said it yourself that Naoto has her doubt and well, sex is a huge step...!" Damn it! Why was his dick so happy about something that could be the biggest mistake of his life!?

 

"You don't want to?"

 

"N-no its not that I don't want to! I do! I just don't want any nine month surprises!"

 

"Oh."

 

"It would be the biggest scandal in Inaba history! Me getting an idol pregnant would take my whole life to live down!"

 

"Yosuke, calm down. Maybe we can find a condom somewhere? I mean this is a school, and don't condoms normally get handed out to boys during health class?"

 

"Health class? Oh yeah! Please still be in here!" He fished his wallet out of his pocket. "Aha!" He held his prize up; a single condom. "We got them a couple weeks ago."

 

She leaned back again, her shirt unbuttoned now and her bra pushed up. "Get it on and get over here!"

 

He almost tore the condom in his haste but at last it was on. "Ready?"

 

"Yeah!" She clung to him as he lined himself up and pushed in.

 

It was better than he had expected as her warmth closed around him, the heat making his dick pulse even through the latex. Pausing for just a moment to steal a kiss, he started thrusting slow and steady, rolling his hips against hers.

 

The sounds she was making didn't sound fake as he sped his pace further. "That feel good?"

 

"Yeah! Oh! There!"

 

"Here?"

 

"Yeah!" Her back arched, raising her breasts up. Yosuke reached up and cupped one, his other hand on the desk to brace him.

 

"Hey, are you sure you haven't done this before?" She laughed breathlessly as he kissed her throat.

 

"This is my first time." He nipped at her ear. "I'm getting close."

 

"Already?"

 

Yosuke sighed. "I'm male, a virgin, and you're a total babe so yeah already!"

 

"Oh yeah."

 

"Also, this feels really good." Yosuke slowed his pace slightly. "Are you getting close?"

 

"No, not really. It feels amazing I just need... I dunno, more?"

 

"A harder pace, maybe?"

 

"Yeah. But that will make you cream."

 

"In moments. Wait, maybe..." He moved the hand on her breast lower, using his thumb to rub her clit.

 

"Oh!" Her breath caught in her throat and within second she was pulsing and trembling all around him. "Yeah!"

 

"Better?"

 

"Yes! Much!"

 

He sped his pace again and this time when he got close she was there with him; one well aimed thrust and a last flick of his thumb and she was pushed over the edge, tightening around him even as her nails dug into his shoulders.

 

It was too much and he thrust lightly as he filled her with warmth.

 

"Huh so maybe you aren't a complete disappointment after all."

 

"I'm glad to hear it. Lets go see if we can use the gym showers to clean up." A wad of tissues followed the condom into a nearby garbage can.

 

"Yeah, I feel all gross and sweaty now." She grimaced as she fixed her clothes.

 

"Hey, when we get back home, can I take you to dinner or something?"

 

"You mean as a date?"

 

"Yeah." He held his breath; just because they had had sex didn't mean that she was guaranteed to accept.

 

"Okay, one condition though; it should be in Okina and fancier than Aiya. Fair?"

 

"Yeah that's fair." The box was moved aside and they left the room not speaking again as they showered separately in the change rooms.

 

Then the next labyrinth was found and revealed to be a haunted school and all thought of dates were pushed to the back of their minds. That could wait; they needed to escape first.

 

 


End file.
